


Rhett’s bad day

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut. Cuz duh., self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett had a hard day. As always, Link is there for him.Disclaimer: Of course this is all fiction. Just my smutty thoughts. The username below is random and not based off a real person or response.





	Rhett’s bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some reassuring fluff for the sometimes insecure Rhettster.

Link heard the dogs barking as the front door closed with a heavy thud.

“I’m in the kitchen, babe!” Link yelled out to the foyer. He finished scrubbing that stubborn spot on the cabinet and threw the sponge into the sink. He heard shuffling as Rhett dropped his keys and backpack in the hall. He turned to greet his husband, but only spun around halfway before he was ambushed by the fast-moving 6’ 7” body of his love. 

“Oof!” 

Rhett crashed into Link. Link’s glasses were knocked askew and began to fog as Rhett began to kiss Link deep and desperate, his hands roving over his chest and back, squeezing and wrinkling the fabric of Link’s tshirt. He pressed hips against hips and backed Link into the kitchen counter as his hands continued their journey to his lower abdomen. Link pulled back from Rhett with some difficulty to take his glasses off.

“Well, hello to you, too, tiger.” Link mumbled, dazed by the onslaught of affection.

Rhett grabbed the glasses from Link’s hands and threw them on the kitchen counter behind him. Link tensed. 

“Woah, hey, careful! Those are my new ones!”

Rhett wordlessly dove into Link again, hands covering his face, pleading and pulling. Link removed himself from Rhett’s lips again and breathlessly asked,

“Hey, hey... what’s going on?”

Rhett’s eyes were blurry and had a laser focus on Link’s lips.

“Please baby. I need you.” He tried to kiss Link again, but was held at arms length, as Link pressed on, concern growing, 

“What happened, babe? What’s got into you?”

“Just, kiss me, please. I promise I’ll tell you later.”

Rhett’s eyes were unfocused and still had not met his husband’s gaze. Link lifted his chin in an attempt to meet Rhett’s eyes.

“Tell me now, Rhett. You’re scaring me.”

Rhett stayed still for a few moments before working up the courage,

“Link. Do you love me?”

“Rhett!” Link balked at the mere suggestion of doubt. 

“Please just say it. Out loud. For me.”

Link took a deep breath, 

“Rhett McLaughlin, I’ve loved you for 35 years and nothing or no one will stop that now. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Say it again.”

“Baby...”

“Please, bo.” Rhett finally locked eyes with Link, tears falling down his face. Link stroked his lover’s worried face, and spoke with gentle tenderness, 

“I love you, Rhett. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, Link.”

Rhett enveloped the brunette in a vice-like embrace and threaded his hands through the salt and pepper hair. _I love this hair._ Link spoke into Rhett’s shoulder,

“What’s going on, bo? What do I have to do? What do I need to get you? Who do I have to kill?”

“Filmmaster3839.”

“What?”

“Filmmaster3839.”

“Ok, again; what?”

“You didn’t read the comments on today’s LTAT, did you?” 

Link reached for his glasses as Rhett started for the fridge.

“This is over a comment, Rhett? You scared the shit outta me over a comment?”

Rhett opened the fridge, ignored Link and continued,

“He called me a talentless, bitter asshole and doesn’t know why someone as talented and hot as you would ever lower themselves to be with a jerk like me...”

“Rhett...”

Link’s heart broke for his lover. _People suck._

“Sometimes the fans don’t get your humor. You’re not an asshole, honey. You’re the sweetest, most thoughtful person I’ve ever known. You remember the birthdays of everyone on the crew. You call my mom more than I do! I can’t play the guitar- you can! I couldn’t speak without fumbling my words for our audio book; you were perfect! You wrote the funniest jokes in Buddy System. Rhett, you are so very talented.”

Rhett turned and pressed a water bottle to Link’s chest and began to drink from his own as he debated asking this next question.

“Link, do you ever wish you hadn’t married me?”

The water bottle slipped from Link’s fingers. He let it fall, neglected, and spoke sternly.

“Rhett. Don’t go down this path. You’re starting to spiral with negative thoughts.” He warned.

“Link. Look at you! I know you see these thirsty comments on every video we post. People want you! I’m not spiraling with negativity; All anyone _ever_ says about me is negative. I think I’m holding you back from-“

It was Link’s turn to silence his husband with desperate kisses. He grabbed his husband’s shaky hands as he began to worship Rhett with kisses.

“Stop, baby. Stop.” Link lowered Rhett’s hands and massaged up his arms to his tense shoulders as he kissed his neck and wiped his tears.

“Rhett. I love you. But you know you cannot extract your self worth from thoughtless words from strangers.” Rhett’s eyes were still downcast.

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Jesus, Rhett.”

Rhett locked eyes with Link as the words tumbled from the frustrated brunette man’s mouth,

“I have never had that thought cross my mind in over three decades. You are _everything_ to me! I’m not going to suddenly discover something about you that would ever make me think that. I know everything about you, but I still find you fascinating and make new discoveries about you every day. I know your habits, I know your moods, I know your tastes, I know how you like pictures taken, I know how you take your eggs, I know what socks are your favorite. I know your nerves, I know your tells, I know how you love and how you cope with loss.”

He closed the distance and stroked Rhett’s beard as he lowered his voice, 

“I know you. And you are everything I could ever want. I don’t regret one second we’ve ever spent together. You are my soulmate. I love you.”

“Link...”

“And I hate that this happened today, bo. I don’t want you to ever doubt your self worth, or your talent, but I especially don’t want you doubting how I feel about you. Because that is constant and will never change.”

Rhett nodded, ashamed and embarrassed by his line of questioning.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett’s tears flowed as the kisses turned soft and reassuring. Rhett pulled Link’s glasses off again, being sure to set them gently on the counter this time. The pulling and clawing from earlier was replaced by sweet caresses and loving strokes.

After a few moments, Rhett’s voice broke as he tried to explain himself.

“I’m sorry, Link. My heart knows how you feel. It’s just my anxiety... it just... makes me think things sometimes.”

“I know, honey. I didn’t mean to get frustrated. I will tell you a thousand times how much I love you.”

“I know.” Rhett nodded. Link wiped another tear from his blonde lover’s cheek and gently ran his fingers over Rhett’s lips.

“Come here...”

He grabbed Rhett’s hand and led him into the living room. He sat him down in the sofa chair. 

“Lemme show you.” Link slowly dropped to his knees. Rhett immediately tried to pull him to stand again.

“Link, baby, it’s ok, you don’t have to, I just-“

“Of course I don’t have to, I want to. I didn’t have to last night, either.” Those blue eyes gave the green ones a playful wink.

“Really, Link. That’s not why I-“

“Rhett. Lemme show you. I want to. Lemme love you.”

Rhett’s eyes began to water again, as he exhaled with a whispered, 

“I love you so much.”

Link ran his hands up and down the strong quad muscles in front of him. He trailed kisses up Rhett’s inner thighs until he reached the apex, kissing and nuzzling Rhett’s soft dick through his pants. Then began again on the other inner thigh.

“You remember our first time, bo?”

Rhett nodded. 

He started to slowly knead Rhett through his joggers, his striking eyes looking up with vulnerability. 

“It’s one of my favorite memories.”

Rhett’s cock twitched.

“I was so prepared. I imagined every scenario. I mentally prepared for awkward moments, pain, confusion, being out of sync. I didn’t want to set the expectation too high. Because everyone’s first time is a little weird, right?”

Link pressed his hand harder into the growing bulge and Rhett released a whine.

”Not us. The one thing I didn’t plan for was it being as good as it was.”

Link pulled Rhett’s hardening cock out and stroked gently.

“It was magic, Rhett. I knew you and your body so well. And you knew mine. I felt so loved and taken care of. You took care of me, baby.”

Link planted a wet kiss on the end of Rhett’s dick before gently dribbling spit over the tip. Rhett squirmed and moaned as it dripped down. 

“And god, was it hot. Remembering that night still makes me hard...” Link sped up his strokes, aided by the moisture.

“Link...” Rhett thrust his hips up. 

“I’ve got you, baby.”

Link lowered his mouth over Rhett’s hard cock, and bobbed up and down painfully slow as he stroked smooth circles against his hip bones.

Rhett’s muscles felt like jelly. As if he had no bones in his body. Well... he had at least _one_ bone...

He stroked the graying hairs of his amazing husband as he recalled their first time together, 

“I remember how excited I was. A little nervous, but I- Oh shit, yeah! Like that, baby! Oh...keep sucking...”

He squeezed the dark locks of hair in his fists.

Link hummed in pride. He knew how to drive Rhett crazy.

“We just melted into it, bo. Like it was the most n-natural thing in the w-world... Oh!! Jesus, Link!”

He had given a quick tug to Rhett’s ballsack and was rewarded with needy grunts and wordless approval. Rhett started to lose his ability to form full sentences as Link steadily sucked off his love.

“Don’t stop! Fuck, fuck, fuck! That feels so... God, Link! I remember... We had to do it again that same night. I loved fucking you, making love with you, baby. Couldn’t walk the next day... Never wanted to stop. Never will. Love you. Love you so much!”

Link looked up at his love falling to pieces and laced their hands together. Rhett looked down into those oceans of blue and his body bucked.

“Link, I’m gonna come, baby!”

Link squeezed their hands and doubled his efforts. 

Rhett came with a shout as he shot his come down Link’s throat, thrashing his head from side to side, careful not to thrust up into his lover’s sensitive throat. And with choked sobs, he rode out his orgasm. He came crashing down with tears in his eyes and continued to weep with release.

Link stood up and wrapped himself around Rhett, enveloping him as he sat on his lap. He ran his hands through the sweaty blonde hair and pressed kisses to his face as he continued to profess his love,

“Don’t ever forget how much I love you, bo. I don’t care what anyone says. I know you. And I know your heart. And your body. And your mind. And I cannot and will not love anyone else in this world as much as I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you, Link...”

“Hey... What did we just talk about, mister?” He gave the hair a tug.

“I know.”

“You deserve the world, Rhett. You need to know that. Now say it with me, ‘I’m a sweet peach who knows his worth.’”

Rhett giggled. 

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you, too, but that’s not what I asked you to repeat. Tell me that you know you deserve love and happiness.”

“Link...”

“Say it, babe.”

Rhett grumbled,

“I deserve love and happiness.”

“You bet your butt you do. And it’s my job to help you believe that.”

Link kissed Rhett’s nose and asked,

“How about dinner?”

“How about dessert, instead?” Rhett grabbed Link’s hard cock. Link gasped then chuckled, 

“My dick unfortunately doesn’t care about the bad joke you just made, so you got a deal, McLaughlin.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. And I’m gonna keeping saying it til I’m old and grey.”

“Too late.” 

“Get your ass up the stairs, McLaughlin.”

Rhett threw his head back in laughter.  _I love that sound_ , Link thought.

In one swift motion, Rhett stood up and threw Link over his shoulder. He was cautious of the situation in his husband’s pants as he carted him up to the bedroom. 

“And I’m gonna do this til my bones are too brittle to carry you.”

“Too late.”

“Asshole.”

“Jackass.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”


End file.
